


Every Single Dollar

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: Lashton to We The Kings [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom





	Every Single Dollar

_Lately,_

_You're the only one I see_

_And I can't seem to get you_

_Off of my mind_

_My darling,_

_pick me up cause I'm falling_

_Crazy, madly, deeply in love with you_

It took Ashton months to come to terms that he was more than 'madly in like' with Luke, it was edging towards something bigger. Love. That was a scary thing to realize, when you are at a tender age. He's going to be 18 and he's not even ready to be halfway classified as an adult but he was falling in love. He should be having an existential crisis right now but he can't with another body curled up with him. Luke had come over for the night and had ended up cuddling while a movie played. So instead of disrupting Luke, Ashton decided to have this crisis internal.

His first move was accidental, honestly it was. It was his birthday and Luke had gotten them tickets to a show, so of course he was excited. That excitement got the best of him and he grabbed the younger boy and ungracefully smashed their lips together, uncomfortable but nice. He pulled a way with a smile with "I love you." slipping past his lips. His face fell when he realized. I just said that. He was positive he was going to die right then and there. A very flustered Luke broke the silence "I love you too, Ash." Luke hesitated before initiating the second kiss. It was more graceful, softer, and absolutely perfect. It was kinda set in stone then.


End file.
